Black Cougar (Earth-616)
(exiled) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Apache | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Renegade | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Werner Roth | First = Apache Kid Vol 1 8 | Death = Apache Kid Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = Black Cougar was an Apache warrior who lived during the days of the American Frontier. He was a member of Red Hawk's tribe as an Apache warrior. He was present when Red Hawk took in the white boy named Alan Krandal as his own and raised him as an Apache intending to use him as an agent to spy on white settlers in the area. Appalled by this, Black Cougar attempted to usurp control of the tribe from Red Hawk, but his attempted coup failed and he was exiled from the tribe as a result. Over the years, Krandal eventually became the hero known as the Apache Kid, while Black Cougar plotted revenge. Killing a cougar, he used the big cat's paws to fashion into weapons for his hands and feet. Black Cougar then began slaughtering the Apache's horses, and the tracks left behind led the Apaches to believe that their horses were being killed by an actual cougar. Eventually, Red Hawk and Apache Kid formed a hunting party to track the beast down. While the warriors were out of the village, the Cougar struck, killing one of the braves left behind and kidnapping White Swan, the Apache Kid's lover. The Apache Kid went out hunting for the "beast" alone. He soon realized that the "cougar" he was tracking was really a man. Suspecting that it might be a foe after the Apache Kid, the Kid changed into his alter-ego Aloysius Kare. Confronting Black Cougar, Kare surrendered, tossing his guns aside so that the Black Cougar would let White Swan go. Now the Black Cougar's prisoner, Kare was shocked when the foe revealed that he knew of the hero's double identity. However, the Black Cougar did not get to capitalize on this knowledge, as while he was boasting, Kare caused a cave in which saw Black Cougar crushed under tons of rocks killing him instantly and ending his threat. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Cougar wore gloves and boots made out of the paws of an actual cougar. He could utilize the big cats claws as weapons to slash his opponents. | Notes = * and indicate that the origin of the Apache Kid originally depicted in Timely and Atlas era comics were dime store novel adaptations of actual adventures of the Apache Kid. As such, his origins as a Caucasian boy raised by Apaches is a work of fiction. He is actually of mixed race, half-Caucasian and half-Native American. As such, the Black Cougar's origins and battle with the Apache Kid are likely a fictional work based on an actual battle, the details of which are untold at this time. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}